Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy/Transcript
This is the script for Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy The Beginning * Daphne: Hold up, Daphanatics, we're back with another episode of "Jeepers! It's Daphne!" Later on the show, you'll get a sneak peak at my new modeling portfolio. A lot of you keep posting videos or comments asking me about my other career as a mystery-solving teen monster-Buster. Like this video from alexsuperfan2112. * Alexsuperfan2112: I heard that you're responsible for breaking up the greatest band in history, the Alex super experience. Is that true? * Daphne: It sure is, alexsuperfan2112. It all started when the band accidentally conjured up the ghost of mamba wamba, a freaky voodoo witch doctor. Oh, look! We have a live video chat. * Fred: Hi, Daph. * Daphne: Hi, Fred. * Fred: Great show. I just wanted to point out that as Velma has taught us again and again, there's no such thing as ghosts. Mamba wamba here only pretended to be an otherworldly witch doctor. He was really a music producer who got performer Lila to pretend to be a zombie in order to steal a potentially lucrative pop song. * alexsuperfan2112: Oh. Wait, what? * Shaggy: Like, hey, Daph. * Daphne: Shaggy, Scooby! * Shaggy: But I think the musical case was the one with the green phantoms, wasn't it? * Daphne: Oh, yeah. They were really Creeps and Crawls. A pair of crooked aptly named lawyers. We were in a tight spot, but once again, Velma's brilliance solved the musical riddle and saved our lives. * Boy: Uh, I thought we were gonna see your modeling pics. * Daphne: Oh, hi, Velma. * Velma: Hi, Daphne. Great show. * Daphne: Thanks! Hey, I was just singing your brain's praises. * Velma: I know, I was watching. But that's just number crunching. It's your personal magnetism that allows us to get close enough to bust these sociopaths. Like this one. Remember old Ironface? * Daphne: Oh, do I ever. He was actually cafe owner mama Mione, masquerading as the ghost of a weird pirate or something, to help convicts escape from prison. * Shaggy: Wait no. Like you're thinking of Redbeard's ghost. * (GULP) * Shaggy: Man! Ohh! That dude was creepy. * Scooby-Doo: Yeah creepy. * Fred: That's right. At least until we found out he was C.L. Magnus, a shipping magnate who was stealing from himself and pocketing the insurance. * Daphne: Mm-hmm. That's right. (Ring) Hi, Daphanatic, what's your question? Is it about my modeling pictures? * Cuthbert Crawley: What? Oh, no. I just searched "Velma Dinkley" and this website came up. I have an urgent message for her. My name is Cuthbert Crawley. I'm a lawyer for her family. * Velma: Lawyer? Family? Uh...(LAUGHS) Uh, clearly this is some sort of scam. * Daphne: Scam? Velma! * Velma: Oh, Daph, the Internet isn't exactly the most reliable source of information. Nobody checks anything. I mean, look at this. A super suit? Please! And with tiny agents that sit inside this thing? Laughable! * Boy: Wait. You're saying that tiny special agents aren't real? But... * Daphne: Velma, you're ruining my show. Besides, the beauty of the Internet is the freedom of information. And all the cool stuff you can buy, too. * Cuthbert Crawley: Velma, please! It's a family emergency. You must come to my office as soon as possible. I'm texting you my address. * Velma: Whoops. Looks like we lost him. Moving on. * Fred: He said it was an emergency. We need to meet him right away. * Velma: We don't, Freddie, it's really OK. * Fred: Come on, gang, time's a-wastin'. * (BEEP BEEP BEEP) * Daphne: Well, Daphanatics, I guess that's all for now. Keep liking me, please. * Boy: Ooh, wait. What about the modeling pics? * (BURP) * (SLURPING) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts